


Anytime At All

by SaraJaye, ThatScottishShipper



Series: Full Castleship Of Domestic Family Warms [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Crying Keith (Voltron), Crying Shiro (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t post to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Sappy, failed missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: It’s hard being away from your family, especially after a bad day and a series of awful nightmares. Luckily, no distance is too far for Shiro to reach when he gets that distress call late at night.*Voltron S3-4 spoilers.*





	1. Call On Me

Waking up lonely, longing for the warmth of Shiro beside him or the voices of the others down the hall was nothing new ever since he’d left to focus on his Marmora training, but today had been Hell defined. The mission had nearly gone bust, only succeeding and Keith only alive thanks to his companion Merla’s sacrifice. And earlier, Merla’s twin brother Cossack had been shot dead at their feet, Keith still haunted by Merla’s look of anguished and stifled sobs.

Kolivan hadn’t even scolded him when he got back, even knowing what a disaster it had been. That didn’t help, and Keith hadn’t slept well at all that night. Waking up from the latest in a string of nightmares, he hit the button on his communication device.

  
“Shiro?” He swallowed, trying to keep his voice even. “Hey Shiro, I know it's late, but are you there?”

After a faint spell of silence, the screen crackled to life, and Shiro appeared, concern flooding his face. The sight of Keith’s distressed, sleep-rumpled expression and that sad little voice tore at his heart.

“Keith?” His hand reached out to caress the side of the monitor, yearning to touch Keith’s pale face. “Baby, are you alright?”   
  
Momentary relief relaxed Keith at the sound and sight of his love, but when Shiro asked after him, his tiny smile faded.   
  
“No, I’m not,” he whispered, his voice thick with pain. “The mission almost went bust, my partners died, I...I can’t…” The nightmares, coming back to find everyone dead, or that they’d moved on, didn’t need him anymore.

That did it. Shiro's heart tore in two at the sight of Keith close to breaking down. From the other side, the Paladin got to his feet, preparing to leave. He turned to the screen, giving the man at the other end a reassuring look.   
  
“Keith, I'm coming,” Shiro told him, soothing him with his eyes. “You hold tight, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can.”   
  
“All the way to the base?” Keith wanted to say yes, please come get him, but it was so late, he felt bad if Shiro missed out on sleep because of him. “Shiro, it's the middle of the night, you don't-” He swallowed. “I-I just needed to hear your voice and see your face…”   
  
“And you will, Starlight,” Shiro assured him, tenderness softening his voice. “No distance is too far to reach you, okay? Think you can hang tight for an hour until I get there?” Thanks to sleepless nights and a sense of restlessness that came with, he had no need to change clothing, ready to depart at any time.

The unsteadiness overwhelming him these past moons was unimportant at the sight of the man he loved in need of him. “...I need to see you too.”   
  
The words were the exact opposite of his dream, where Shiro had said he was tired of the distance, how he couldn't feel close to someone who kept leaving. Keith smiled tearfully, gathering his belongings.

“Yeah, I think I can,” he said softly. “Thanks, Shiro.”   
  
“See you soon, Keith.”   
  
Shiro gave Keith a tender smile before terminating the call and leaving his quarters, shooting down the corridor towards the launch bay. It mattered not how late it was, or that it was an hour away from his current post.   
  
All that mattered was Keith, as he leapt into the Black Lion and departed from the Castle of Lions, determined to comfort his lover.   
  


xxx

  
Keith waited anxiously outside, Kolivan standing beside him. He knew this wasn’t okay. It was a miracle Kolivan was even allowing it, or still being sympathetic when any other Blade would have been read the riot act for even thinking about escaping.   
  
“But you’re not like us,” Kolivan said, almost sternly. “I suppose I can make an exception, just this once. If you fall apart at the seams, you’ll be useless.” He frowned. “Don’t let this happen again, though.”

It was his way of showing that deep down, he cared, and Keith was grateful. Soon, he was spying the familiar shape of the Black Lion, and he smiled a little, knowing his heart’s desire was within sight.

Once the Black Lion landed inside the Blade HQ, Shiro ran out toward, hastily lifting his helmet off as he searched the launch bay desperately for Keith. Once he saw him, the love of his life, he knew Keith was hurting  _ badly _ . He raced towards him, arms stretched out, calling his name.   
  
“ _ Shiro _ .” The name came out as a choked, stifled sob as Keith launched himself at Shiro, throwing himself into his arms and clinging tightly. He was shaking badly, his breath uneven as he struggled not to break down.

Without hesitation, Shiro wrapped his strong, protective arms around Keith, massaging his back and whispering soothing sentiments to the distressed young man. All he wanted was to take all the pain and hurt from Keith, calming his troubled heart, and lifting his sorrows from him.

“He's still not used to the Blade's creed,” Kolivan said to Shiro. “It will take time, but I suppose for someone so unused to this, watching two partners die in the same day is too much.”   
  
_ Oh. My Keith.  _ Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, giving Kolivan a nod before slowly turning his back and leading his love to the Black Lion. “Keith, baby, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm taking you home.”

_ Home _ . Keith felt warmth spread through him, a comforting sense of belonging, and Shiro, the man he loved above all else, was taking him there.

  
Eventually, he nodded, burying his face in Shiro's shoulder. Even with his armor on, he felt so warm, comforting, nothing like the chilling nausea he felt earlier. Once they were inside Black, Keith let his composure crumble, sobs wracking his body as he let his tears fall. He loathed crying, but right now it was all he could do, all he  _ wanted _ to do.

And Shiro simply held him, running a hand through Keith's hair and kissing his forehead. Tears pricked at his own eyes, a sympathetic tug at his heart from seeing his lover so sad and so lost.   
  
Keith burrowed further into Shiro’s embrace as the sobs continued to wrack him, the pain he’d endured throughout the day still so raw. His problem was always getting attached, worrying about people even knowing they might die. Cossack and Merla were orphans, their parents killed by Zarkon, the Blade their only hope of striking back. Now they were dead, too. An entire family, a tragic notch on the empire’s belt.

Kolivan told him this was par for the course;  _ those who are initiated into the Blade seldom expect to live _ , he had said. Ulaz, Thace, Antok, Regris; Keith hadn’t known their full stories, only that they’d been good people who didn’t deserve to die.

In times like this, Keith wished he'd never found out about his Galra blood. That he'd never joined with the Blades. Someone like him, who still wasn’t over the loss of his father, who’d fallen apart twice when Shiro had only disappeared... _ what made me think I could do this? _

  
“I'm sorry.” He finally managed to speak as his sobs died down. “You had to come all this way just to get me. I'm so weak.”   
  
Shiro shook his head, his saddened eyes only on his sobbing love. “No, Keith, you're not. You're strong. Too strong. That's why it hurts so much right now.”   
  
The Black Paladin never shied away from those tender, supportive kisses, drifting from Keith's forehead, to his nose, cheeks, and eventually his lips. Keith kissed back urgently, needily, his lips salty with tears. Little by little, he began to feel calmer. Shiro was here, Shiro loved him more than life itself to come and get him this late at night...   
  
_ And when I get back, the others, they'll still be alive... _   
  


Slowly, Shiro broke the kiss, brushing Keith's cheek with his hand. The unwavering affection in his dark eyes melted that anxiety because Shiro was there for him. Shiro would never, ever, leave him.   
  
“Let's go home, Keith,” Shiro whispered, kissing his tearful lashes once more. “Back to the Castle. I'll bring you back here tomorrow, okay?”

“Tomorrow night, yeah.” Keith sniffled, wiping his nose on his hand, nestling as close to his lover as he can. So warm, he could feel Shiro’s heartbeat against his cheek even through his armor. “I just… need to be with you, for a while.” And the kids, but later, right now he didn’t have the energy for their fussing over him.   
  
In return, Shiro warmly accepted him, nuzzling against Keith's face. “You want to turn in right now? Black can drive us back on auto at a steady pace.”   
  
Keith nodded, offering a warm, grateful smile. “Mm. I'm so tired, and I know I'll sleep better with you.” He sighed, grateful to Shiro for saving him again when he needed him most, as he always did. “Thanks again. What did I ever do to deserve you?”   


  
Shiro led Keith inside the Black Lion, towards the containment room where a bed greeted them. It was just about big enough for a well-built man like Shiro, so major cuddling would have to be involved. Good, Keith thought, he didn’t want to leave Shiro’s arms anytime soon. He reluctantly let go just enough for Shiro to draw back the covers.

“Hey, I'm the one who's lucky. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me,” Shiro said as they laid down on the bed.

Keith smiled a little more, cuddling close to him. “I never get tired of hearing that. But you're the same for me.”

Shiro tried not to think about the worst happening to Keith when he was away. He tried not to think about harm or death coming to the love of his life, but the absence tore at his heart. Even if he trusted in Keith's skill and knew this was what he wanted.   
  
Shiro reached out and touched Keith’s shoulder, a gentle brush of his fingers and palm to remedy the shivering skin beneath his touch.   
  
“...Keith, I know you're a strong man, a great fighter, but... I-I'm glad you're here... with me…”   
  
Keith smiled a little more, that touch to the shoulder calming him further. Such a tiny little gesture somehow seemed like the world to him, because in that gesture Shiro conveyed so much love and reassurance.   
  
“Me too. Sometimes...sometimes, I wish I could help the Blade without having to be away at all.” It was hard, wanting to make sense of his heritage but not wanting to leave his family.   
  


Shiro’s gentle hand trailed up Keith’s neck, cupping his scarred cheek, while his other hand caressed the other. The heart of his own, in the hold of his hands. “I'm proud of you. You've been dealt a surprising card and you've embraced it well. And we'll always be together, no matter how far apart we are. That will never change.”   
  
“Sometimes I'm not so sure if I am handling it so well,” Keith sighed. “The kids got awfully upset at me when I started going off on these missions, and I'm still not sure I'm cut out for the Blade's harsh methods.” He leaned into Shiro’s hand, smiling tearfully. “But… thank you.”

He sniffled.

“I dreamed you got tired of it. The distance… you said we’d grown apart, you were sick of always waiting for me. It felt like when that hologram of you said I’d chosen to be alone.” His voice broke a little at the memory of a cold, distant Shiro turning away, deaf to Keith’s plea for him to not to leave him.

Shiro’s heart twisted at hearing even a dream version of himself would say such things to the person he cherished so. He kissed Keith's lips softly, still cradling his face with surprising gentleness given his strength. “Sorry to say, but you're stuck with me.” He laughed lightly. “I'll  _ never _ give up on you.”

And that brought a fresh burst of tears from Keith, only this time they were happy tears as he flung his arms around Shiro’s neck, burying his face in his shoulder. “I love you so much.”

Shiro returned the hug, blinking away tears threatening to spill from his own eyes. However, he couldn't disguise the waver in his voice. “I love you too, Keith.”

 

Keith felt the earlier pain and anxiety fade away, little by little, as he cuddled closer. He felt safe like this, loved and wanted and needed; even if he knew the Blade's missions were only going to get harder from here and he'd need to get used to watching others die, Shiro would always be his safe space.   
  
“I'm so glad you're here. It would've been enough just to hear your voice, but this is better.”   
  
Honestly, Shiro needed this as well. He still suffered strange headaches, feeling irritable and stressed when he was away from Keith. Having him here was perfect. Shiro lost himself in those dreamy eyes, glistening with tears. He dipped his head, once more claiming those sweet lips.   
  
Keith kissed back with every ounce of love and passion he could, holding tightly to Shiro, slowly letting everything else dissolve. The mission, the nightmares, none of that mattered when he was with the man he loved more than life itself.   
  
Shiro leaned in, moaning softly as the tension melts. Soon, the kiss becomes passionate, with Shiro slowly lowering his love onto the bed, savouring that intoxicating kiss.   
  
How he missed this.   
  


This was such a far cry from the distant Shiro in his dreams or in that mindscape, Keith thought.  _ His _ Shiro, who would never give up on him, who loves him no matter how far apart they were. And when they get back, the kids would probably greet him with open arms. They’d probably noticed Dad had left, and definitely guessed why,   
  
_ You're loved, you're needed. Everything's going to be okay _ , his heart reminded him as he lost himself in Shiro's kiss, in his arms.   
  
Finally, Shiro's hands left Keith's face only to lovingly brush the gentlest fingers through his hair, and the other seeking his lover's hand, their fingers entwining.   
  
Shiro never wanted to break the kiss. It always felt right being connected to Keith like this, his whole world.

 

In return, Keith squeezed Shiro's hand, pressing as closely as he could to him. Within this bed, in the Black Lion, he knew he was safe. Right now he wished time could just stop, so he could stay like this and not have to worry about anything else.

Forgetting the expansive world outside the Black Lion, Shiro lost himself kissing Keith, his soul mate and his heart. Deepening the kiss, only to break away, worried he was taking advantage of Keith’s vulnerability and hurt.

“Sorry, Keith, I... This is probably the last thing you need right now.”   
  
“No, Shiro…” Keith rested his cheek against his shoulder, clinging a little more tightly as he nuzzled him. “Right now, it's  _ all  _ I need. These last few days, that mission, those awful dreams…” He lifted his head, looking into the other’s eyes.  “I need you. Please…”

A surge of protective warmth and nurturing instincts flushed through Shiro, and he found a hand exploring Keith's back for the fastener to his Blade uniform.   
  
“Only if you're sure. I don't want to hurt you in any way, especially when you're already…”   
  
“Well, I'm too tired to go all the way with this,” Keith murmured. “Plus, I don't think either of us have any lube.” He smiled, offering Shiro the most trusting gaze possible. “But still...I need it. Touch me, Shiro, hold me, just let me feel you as much as I can.”   
  
Shiro smiled back, heart fluttering from the sight. “Of course, baby. There is other ways to treasure our time together.” He managed to bring down the fasten on Keith's uniform, exposing the back of his neck, and he began to massage the tense muscles tenderly with his fingers.   
  
“I treasure every moment we have together.” Keith let out an appreciative moan, he'd been tense and sore since the mission and Shiro's fingers were the most soothing soothing balm. He began to remove the other's armor slowly, wanting to see and touch Shiro as well.   
  
“As do I, Starlight,” Shiro whispered, stroking the side of Keith’s neck. “As do I.”   
  


Together, Shiro and Keith's hands slowly began to undress each other, a slow and trusting dance. Carefully, Shiro peeled back Keith's Marmora outfit, sliding the clothing down his slender shoulders... and stilling at the sight of what the mission had done to him.

“Oh, baby.”

Even if he was the only survivor, Keith had still been banged up considerably. He had some new bruises and a few scratches, which a Blade medic did treat as soon as possible, but they sadly lacked the healing pods the Castle of Lions had.   
  
“It's not that bad,” he tried to reassure his worried lover.” Just a little sore...it's nothing worse than what I've gotten during Voltron's battles.”   
  
Shiro wasn't having any of it. He continued to tug down the skin tight uniform until it was settled around Keith's waist before leaning in, mindfully allowing his hands to explore his lover's body.   
  
_ They hurt you. My Keith. _   
  
Keith shuddered, the bruised areas are still a little tender, but Shiro's gentle touches help ease that. He offered a sad smile as he finished removing the upper part of Shiro's armor, tugging down the undersuit.   
  
“I felt the same way when I saw what the Galra had done to you, love,” Keith murmured, reading Shiro’s thoughts as clear as day through his expression alone. The first time he’d seen the metal arm up close, all those scars, learned of Shiro’s time in the arena and Haggar’s experiments on him, he’d barely managed to keep from breaking down in tears. “That's why all I want to to is keep you safe.”   
  
That had been a source of self-consciousness for Shiro after they got together. He feared Keith seeing his rough body, scarred by a year under Galra torture. It took him long enough to get used to his Galra arm being touched, but he trusted Keith with all his heart.   
  
“Keith... You do.” Shiro sighed blissfully. “You always keep me safe.”   
  
“I always will.” Keith tenderly kissed a scar on Shiro's shoulder, looking up at him again with a tender gaze.” You're everything to me, Shiro.”   
  
Shiro shivered at the tenderness of Keith’s lips upon him. “And you're my everything, Keith.”   
  
Between them, they could be vulnerable, open and honest with each other. He rested his hand over Keith's heart, cherishing the heartbeat.   
  
A strong and stable heartbeat, and Shiro could not have been happier. “And you're still here, with me.”   


  
Keith's heartbeat was much steadier than it was when Shiro came to get him, showing how much calmer he felt. This was the man who loved him unconditionally, whom he could show all of himself to.   
  
“I always will be. I never want to be anywhere else, even when we have to be apart.”   
  
Shiro hummed contently, his warm fingers caressing the place above Keith's heart, as if comforting his emotional core. His other hand stroked Keith's scarred cheek, and he leaned in. “We're never apart, Keith, not really. I will always be with you.”   
  
Keith’s face had been a bit cut up during the battle, though the cuts would fully heal soon. He tried so hard to keep Merla safe, to follow Cossack's dying request...   
  
_ No. Don't think about them. At least their whole family is together, now. _   
  
He smiled tearfully, placing his hand over Shiro's.  _ Like I am, with Shiro, and like I will be with my family in a while. _   
  
“Right here.”   
  


Smiling sweetly, Shiro tenderly kissed Keith on the lips, gazing deeply into his eyes. The faint light from a nearby source cast a gentle glow, accentuating his lover's beautiful face. His heart ached from the loneliness, but his lover had returned to him for just one night.   
  
Between kisses, Shiro whispered, “Keith... I love you...  _ so much _ …”   
  
Keith ran his hands along Shiro's bare back and sides, pushing the rest of his armor and undersuit out of the way, whispering his lover's name and affirmations of love all the while.   
  
With every loving caress upon his marked body, from what felt like an eternity of torture and forced Champion of the Galra, Shiro knew Keith still loved him. His own hands descended, exploring Keith's chest with tender admiration. He truly worshiped his lover.   
  
“My Keith, I miss you when you're away…”   
  


Soft, appreciative moans and sighs spilled from Keith’s lips as Shiro caressed him; even his metal hand felt gentle and warm against his tenderized skin. Every brush of fingers was a healing balm, taking away the ache of every bruise or scratch.   
  
“I miss you, too. Even if this is the right thing for me, it's not the same going to sleep without your arms around me every night.”   
  
Resting his forehead upon Keith, staring warmly into those purple eyes, Shiro made it very clear how much he adored his entire reason for living. “You know I'll come running, no matter what. No matter how far away we are.”   
  
“Shiro…” Keith couldn’t help but enjoy such a thought, selfish as it was. He kissed Shiro's jaw, his scarred shoulder, nuzzled his neck. After so many years alone and pushed aside, the validation to have someone love him this deeply warmed his heart and soul.   
  
“Just don't put me above the rest of the family. The kids need their dad, too.”   
  
“Of course.” Shiro smiled, tilting his head to allow Keith better access. “They miss you too, you know.”   
  
Keith's kisses trailed up and down his lover's neck, lingering at his scars, at his pulse point.   
  
“Good.” They'd get some Mom Time later, though. Right now, this was Mom and Dad time. He finished undressing Shiro, wriggling the rest of the way out of his own clothing. He's already hard, just from this.   
  
“Mm. I like the sound of that.”   
  
Shiro's smouldering gaze took n the sight of his bare lover, and he could not help falling more in love with every moment they spent together.   
  
“Keith, you're beautiful.”   
  
“Mm...I never get tired of hearing that,” Keith sighed. He was still the second-shortest on the team, still a bit underweight, and he had so many bruises. But under Shiro's captivated gaze, he  _ felt _ beautiful.   
  
“So are you.”   
  
The Black Paladin smiled, grateful for those kind words. Shiro never tired of making Keith feel special and adored. To further emphasise his most profound love for him, he slowly ran his fingers across Keith's body in appreciating circles, taking in every part of him.   
  
“You,” Shiro said softly, warm eyes never leaving him. “You're my everything. I'd be lost without you.”   
  
Every time Shiro's fingers touched a sensitive spot or a place he was bruised, Keith let out a soft, breathless sigh. Even before he realized he was in love with this man, every touch from him brought an instant sense of calm.   
  
“And I'd be nothing without you.”   
  


Shiro cherished these little perfect moments. Two lovers sharing sweet intimacy together, gentle touches and soft sentiments. Something as simple as the palms of their hands brushing together before their fingers entwined meant the world to him.   
  
“ _ Baby.” _   
  
Once more, Shiro kissed Keith tenderly, their lips tingling with the softest touch.   
  
_ Shiro loves you, baby _ . Hunk was prone to taking candids of everyone, and before Keith left, Shiro had written those words on a photo of himself smiling in Keith's direction. Keith kept that photo close to his heart, and kissed it every night before he went to sleep.   
  


As sweet as it was, though, it was no substitute for right now, for the real Shiro's loving kiss. He returned it, moaning happily as he hooked a leg over Shiro's hip, rubbing their cocks together a little.   
  
A stifled moan escapes Shiro's lips, as he feels Keith brushing intimately against him. He smiles lovingly at Keith, his Keith, before reconnecting in another needy kiss. He bucked his hips forward, tensing from a faint flicker of pleasure.   
  
Keith responded by deepening their kiss, teeth pressing against Shiro's lower lip as he moved against him again. The delicious heat enveloped him instantly, everything else fading into the background. This was his Shiro, his love, the man he never had to fear losing.   
  
Shiro trembled, returning the kiss with equal passion, holding Keith closer, as he moaned eagerly against his lover's mouth. Finally, he pressed his weight against Keith, slowly lowering him to the bed, never breaking that sweet, sweet kiss.   
  
Keith's arms immediately wrapped around Shiro's shoulders, his body relaxing as Shiro covered him. He felt safe like this, protected from his own anxious mind and all the pain of this past mission.   
  
Shiro buried close against Keith's warm body, cherishing the sensation of closeness and love. He had missed Keith deeply, missed everything about him. He inhaled deeply, savouring the reassuring scent of his lover.   
  
“Keith…” Shiro sighed. “You're so warm.”   
  
Keith nuzzled his neck, placing a kiss to a sensitive spot. “Touch me, Shiro. Don't let me go, I need this so much…”   
  
“With you all the way, Starlight,” Shiro moaned, shivering from the soft lips upon his delicate neck. His hands ran along Keith's chest, before massaging his hips tenderly, hoping to take away the tension.   
  
It did indeed take away the tension, Keith melting under those touches, trying to give Shiro as much as he could in return. Shiro, who flew out to his side without a second thought, held him while he cried, reassured him that his fear of being left all alone were groundless.   
  


The love he felt for this man was beyond words, beyond measure.

Hesitantly, Shiro broke the kiss, smiling fondly for the man he loved. “You... okay, Keith? I'm not hurting you, am I?”   
  
“Mm, no...it feels good. Your hands are so warm, Shiro, I can't feel anything but safe when I'm with you,” Keith murmured as he rocked his hips up a little, grinding their erections together.   
  
Shiro returned the gesture with eagerness, his arousal rubbing against Keith. His needy moans and whines left little to the imagine. “ _ Mm _ . Keith,  _ baby _ .”   
  
“S- _ Shiro _ …” Keith moved again, holding as tightly as he can to his lover, his arousal throbbing and his whole body heating up more and more. “God, Shiro, you feel so good-!”   
  
Every little moan and fluttering sigh from his lips let Keith no exactly how good it felt. He rocked against his lover's body, a faint whimper leaving him. “That’s it, Keith baby. Sing for me.”   
  


Soft moans and gasps continued to spill from Keith's lips, Keith relishing the sounds Shiro made as well as they moved together tenderly, yet passionately. Nothing outside the Black Lion existed, no losses or missions or fears. Just him and the man he loved.   
  
Wrapping his arms around Keith, Shiro lost himself in the experience of being with his love, his heart, his soul, his body. Slowly grinding against Keith, he gave the other man the reminder that he was alive.   
  
That Shiro loved and gave his all to him.   
  
Louder moans soon spilled from Keith's lips, intermingled with gasps and whispers of Shiro's name, Keith holding onto him as tightly as possible. The disappearance of his love, his struggles at being the leader and getting used to the Blade's way, his overall identity issues… everything seemed so far away now, only Shiro being the orbit of his existence.   
  
Even though Shiro knew pursuing the way of the Blades was what Keith wanted, what he truly needed, he missed Keith terribly, as if half of his heart was missing.   
  
As Shiro poured the entirety of his love into another kiss, he felt himself able to reconnect with Keith, convey all the love he craved during that absence. Keith kissed back as passionately as humanly possible, moving faster, his heart pounding as the heat spreading through him grew thicker and thicker.  _ This is real, only this moment, this feeling matter right now... _   
  
Succumbing to an overpowering heat, his desperation mounting, Shiro moaned hard against Keith's lips, his hand coming to cradle the back of lover's head.   
  
_ Soon, so soon… _

  
Keith’s cock throbbed against Shiro's as he rocked faster, he was so close, the stars and the galaxies only knew just how badly he'd needed this.  _ Shiro...! _   
  
Shiro broke the kiss, panting harshly, moving with increasing need as he cupped Keith's cheek. Breathing growing laboured, glistening skin and absolute delight upon his face.   
  
“K-Keith!”   
  
“God, Shiro, so good-! Almost there-!” Keith panted heavily, nails digging into Shiro's back, his eyes wild and intense with emotion.

Throwing his head back, a guttural cry erupting from his throat, Shiro arched at the sweet sensation of Keith's nails dragging delightfully down his back.   
  
“That's it, baby... Please, don't hold back…”   
  
And then the heat bubbled and overflowed, Keith practically sobbing Shiro's name as the climax wracked him, his cock pulsing and covering both their stomachs and chests with come.   
  
“Shiro, Shiro, I _ love you _ , love you so much, _ Shiro...! _ ”   
  


The sight and sounds of Keith coming undone tipped Shiro over the edge, his own body tensing uncontrollably as he came hard. Mumbling  _ I love you _ over and over again, he lost all energy and collapsed against his lover, pinning him against the bed, panting harshly. Keith gasped and panted, still writhing against Shiro, holding on so tightly as he rode out his orgasm, sandwiched pleasantly between Shiro's strong body and the soft mattress.   
  
Shiro's last hard moan came out against Keith's ear, a relieved and satisfied sound that left little to the imagination.   
  
“ _Mmm ~_ Keith…”   
  
“Shiro…” He loosened his grip just a little, caressing Shiro's back, burying his face in his neck with a soft sigh. “My Shiro.”   
  
Cherishing the close contact, Shiro nuzzled against the side of Keith's hair. He felt content, safe, loved.   
  
“My Keith... Starlight…” He sighed. “I love you... so much…”   
  
“I love you, too.” Keith smiled, a few tears of joy slipping down his cheek. “I love how safe you make me feel, that you'd come out all this way just to hold me because I had a bad day...when you call me Starlight.”   
  
“Of course I'd come for you.” Shiro brushed away the stray tear, gazing deeply into Keith's eyes. “Without question, I'd travel across the universe for you, love.”   
  
“Just like I would've done the same for you, if you hadn't crashed in front of the Garrison.” He took Shiro's hand, nuzzling it, lacing their fingers together. “ _ You're _ my home. No matter where we are, even if we have to be apart.”   
  


Shiro rested his forehead against Keith, desperate for closeness. He felt ridiculous since they were already together, but the absence these lonely nights left him hungering for more. Even if they simply lay together in each other’s arms, it felt like all was right with the entire galaxy.   
  
There was no such thing as too close for Keith, especially these days. He nuzzled Shiro's shoulder, stroked his back, savoring every bit of his warmth his hands caressed.   
  
“I wish we could just stay like this…” Keith groaned, reluctant to part. “But we'll be back at the castle soon, won't we?”

Sticky and sweaty from their reunion, they needed to clean up before the kids woke up and started clamoring for Mom's attention.

“And the kids can show you just how much you mean to them too,” Shiro said, brushing his nose playfully against Keith. “They've missed you, Keith. Hunk's been eager to show you some banana bread recipe he's been working on, and Pidge and Lance might have a... gift or two as well.”   
  
“Heh, really?” Keith smiled, his heart growing even warmer at the thought of the rest of their Space Family. “I trust they've been behaving themselves in my absence, too? Though I'm sure Allura's been a big help keeping Lance in line.”   
  
Shiro laughed softly, happiness softening his face. “Doesn't she always? Maybe someday, our little man will tell her. I think she likes him too, even if his... manners still need a little work.”   
  
“Even early on she seemed more receptive to him, but I think she really warmed to him once Blue chose her and he accepted it,” Keith said, laughing a little. “He's trying. And that's the important part.”   
  
“Our little man's growing up, huh? Does it make you as proud as it does me?” Shiro stole another kiss, drowning in his love for Keith, his entire universe.   
  
Returning the soft kiss, Keith rubbed his nose against Shiro. “Sure does, babe. And I’m proud of you.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, confused. His pride in his family was absolute, unwavering, so he never entertained the thought of his loved ones declaring the same. “Me? You’re reaching, Starlight.  _ You’re _ all the amazing ones.”

Keith shook his head, saddened by Shiro’s lack of confidence. He cupped his lover’s head in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “Oh, my Space Ace. If only you say yourself how I see you. You’ve endured so much, fought your way to get back to your family. To us. To me. Of course I’m proud of you.”

 

A lump caught in Shiro’s throat, and his dark wet eyes conveyed a vulnerable honesty that he only unveiled for Keith. He relaxed his face against Keith’s calloused hands, gently kissing one of his lover’s thumbs.

“My Starlight,” Shiro whispered, unable to fathom just how lucky he was to have this wonderful, pillar of support in his life. “I’d travel across the galaxy to find you.”

“I know. And I’d do the same for you,” Keith murmured. “Especially right now.”

“Don’t I know it. I’m a real damsel in distress at this rate.” Shiro chuckled, giving Keith a playful wink. “Anyway, I think just for tonight, we can relax. Let our family take care of us?”

“Sounds good to me. Besides, if I pretend I'm just here for a visit they'll see right through me, won't they? I bet at least one of them overheard our call before you left.” Keith rested his cheek against Shiro's shoulder before it hit him just how sticky they were. “Huh. Guess we better get cleaned up in here before we go in? You know the kids are waiting up for us.”   
  


Keith tried not to think about having to go back, even though he knew he had to. Kolivan might have gone easier on him in these circumstances, but he expected great things from him, and Keith still sought answers about himself.

Answers only the Blades knew in their Brotherhood cloaked in mystery.

But having this time to relax with his family would help the troubled young man relax and focus when dawn came. And maybe the next mission would go better, without as much heartache and loss.   
  


“I need that so much. Just to forget I'm part of the Blades for a while, to be Space Mom… I even miss the kids' wisecracks while I'm gone.”   
  
Shiro sighed, relishing the content moment between lovers. He knew the Castle of Lions was fast approaching, but once Keith got to spend some time with the kids, they still had that night together. “You still have plenty of time to top up, baby.”   
  
“Yeah, I know.” Keith really disliked the thought of leaving the comforting embrace, but, well, sticky.  _ Naked _ . “Think we'll get to sleep alone tonight, or will the kids wanna sleep in your room with us?”   
  
Shiro grinned, recalling the endless nights of Hunk, Lance and Pidge coming to his room for company, knowing Space Dad was lonely without Keith. “They might want to cuddle in tonight. They did miss you lots.”   
  
“I thought so. Well, I suppose we can indulge them tonight… and I wouldn't mind the extra company.” He nuzzled Shiro's neck. “And we had some quality Mom and Dad time, here.”   
  
Shiro raised his eyebrows suggestively. “We still have time, Keith. If it's alright with you, I'd like to spend a little more time with  _ Mom _ .”   
  
Keith grinned, reaching down between them, his fingers leaving a teasing trail along Shiro’s delicate skin. “Then let's make the most of it. Let me thank you for being such a wonderful, loving husband.”   
  


Shiro's eyes widened, as he processed what his beautiful Keith was alluding to, as he was carefully shifted onto his back with the center of his entire universe glowing from above him. Shiro was rendered speechless, the sight of Keith shifting the dynamic between them.   
  
“You're so good to me, Shiro,” Keith said softly. “I appreciate you so much, and I want to give you as much as I can in return. You've given me so much already, saved me too many times. And I'll keep giving, and keep saving you. If it wasn't for you, my life would be a lot worse.”   
  
Struggling to maneuver easily in such a small bed, Keith settled for using his hand, but he still managed, his honed senses blessing him with perfect balance. He leaned down to kiss Shiro on the mouth, soft and loving, as he traced the (slightly sticky) lines of his chest and abs.   
  
Shiro surrendered to the kiss, and those loving hands caressing his quivering body. His own hands slowly ran lazy, loving circles on those delectable legs and thighs. He was rewarded with a soft moan, muffled against those sweet lips, only for fingertips to encircle Shiro’s sensitive nipple, and a hand to brush teasingly against his aching arousal.   
  


The stirring touch caused Shiro to break the kiss with a heated sound of approval, those smoldering eyes burning into Keith. His parted lips barely formed words, his desire dripping from every sound spilling from his mouth.

“Oh, _ Go- _ … Keith, I… missed you…”

“God, I missed you too.” Keith slowly ran his fingers up and down Shiro's length before wrapping his hand around him, stroking slowly.

“My love…” Shiro arched back, bucking against Keith's warm hand, shuddering softly. “You're too good to me, Starlight…”   
  
“You deserve it, every bit of it, my Space Ace.”  Keith kept his strokes slow and light, wanting to savor this as long as he can. Black Lion moved slowly, the castle was still far enough away...  _ Let me worship you, after what you did for me tonight. _ _  
_   
Shiro trembled, lost in the moment with his lover. As space existed around them, only Keith mattered. His toes curled, pressed hard against the sheets as he thrust forward.    
  
Keith gave Shiro a little squeeze before upping his pace, pressing his teeth to a sensitive spot on his neck. _ Shiro, my Shiro, I can never do enough for you... _ _  
_   


The Black Paladin shivered, enticed by the delicate mouth nibbling on his most sensitive flesh. Cupping Keith's face, he gazed upward adoringly at the love of his life, helpless to how much the other man meant to him.   
  
He cried out Keith’s name softly, swarming with a pleasant heat that pooled from deep inside him, blooming wildly like Spring born flowers.   
  
“Mm, that's it, Shiro,” Keith panted, licking that spot upon Shiro’s neck delicately. “Let me hear you.”   
  
With firm strokes increasing in pace, Keith basked in the knowledge that he alone had the power to make him feel this good. Shiro squirmed and tensed beneath Keith's touch, exactly where he wanted to be. He trusted the other man without question, especially on the sleepless nights when he felt claimed by torment and a past he wanted to forget.   
  
Keith was always there for him to lift his spirit and remind him he could be loved, that he was not the monster Sendak claimed he was.

No. Shiro was not like him. Keith believed that.

He arched his back, shuddering wildly. “Oh, Keith - I _ love _ …  _ Ngh! _ ”   
  
Shiro grew close, Keith sensed it. His heart swelled with joy at his lover's every reaction as he stroked faster, kissing his neck, licking that spot again, murmuring words of love against his skin. _ Shiro, my Shiro, you make me want to give you so much… _

Not just because of all he had been through, but because Shiro gave him more than he ever thought possible.

  
The Paladin felt that want he craved in Keith's absence, in both heart and flesh. Everything grew hot and tight and in one exhilarating supernova, Shiro came undone for his lover, shivering his hands.   
  
“I _ love  _ you, Keith, I _ love - _ ”   
  
With a strangled cry, Shiro collapsed, released of his essence, but still brimming with undying love for his star.   
  
Intoxicated by the experience of his lover in bliss, Keith embraced Shiro tightly with his free arm, his hand still stroking him, wanting to draw out the blissful sensations as much as he could.   
  
Swiftly riding out the last of his smooth, loving climax, Shiro clinged feebly to Keith, whimpering his name over and over again. As a final wave of pleasure seized him, he buried his face against his lover's shoulder, moaning contently.   
  
Finally, Keith released Shiro's softening erection, holding him closer, nuzzling him and basking in this shared warmth. With the Castle fast approaching, Keith’s memories of the mission and his painful anxieties were almost nonexistent. He felt safe and warm here, his love for Shiro exceeding every reality and beyond.   
  
Shiro sighed blissfully, treasuring the comfort he missed during Keith's absence. He knew that joining the Blades was something Keith had to do, to discover some much needed answers to his past, but Shiro always felt that loneliness creep upon him. Especially at night, alone in bed.   
  
But Keith was here now, in his arms, for one special night. Shiro and Keith could forget their troubles for one night and be together. He hugged his husband affectionately, enjoying the warmth.   
  


“ _ Mm _ . Love you so much, Keith... Missed you…”   
  
“God, I've missed you too. I love you so much I can't even say it in words sometimes,” Keith sighed. He wished they could stay like this forever, or at least for the rest of the night.   
  
Shiro mumbled incoherently, blissfully lost in the arms of the man he loved dearly. Being able to share an intimate moment after many sleepless nights and days with peculiar headaches, he found sanctuary.   
  
“I feel the same,” Shiro murmured, smiling at the feeling of Keith’s heartbeat against his fingers. A reminder that his lover was alive, with him.   
  
“I just don't feel right when I'm not by your side. I can live with it, yeah, but… you're where I'm the most comfortable,” Keith said with a sigh as he felt how sticky they were. The castle was getting closer, they probably had ten more minutes tops. “I wish we didn't have to get up.”   
  
Shiro sighed. “I know, baby. At least the others can say hello too? They've missed you, won’t stop talking about you every chance they get.”   
  
Keith gave a small smile, fondness calming his normally tense expression. “I've missed them, too, them and their antics.”   
  


Aware that they still needed to get cleaned up and dressed, Keith reluctantly loosened his hold on Shiro. When Shiro took him back to the Blades' base tomorrow, there was always the chance for another union.   
  
Shiro smiled softly, cupping Keith's cheek. “Want me to help you suit up?”   
  
“Sure,” Keith replied with an appreciative smile. “And I can help you?”   
  
Keith nuzzled Shiro's hand, pressing a kiss to his palm, causing Shiro’s heart to skip. The Paladin stared lovingly into Keith’s warm eyes, reaching down to slowly tug his husband’s skin tight uniform back up.   
  
With a suggestive hush, Shiro answered back. “Please do.”   
  


Keith obliged by securing Shiro’s form-fitting undersuit and armour, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips, whisper an affirmation of love against them. The gentle intimacy of their shared experience, dressing each other and basking in their gestures of love, was something Shiro had missed dearly.   
  
Fastening up the back of Keith's uniform, Shiro placed a tender kiss upon his lover's covered neck. “We'll arrive soon. Ready to meet the others?”   
  
Such a little thing meant the world to Keith, too, the domesticity of this moment. He nodded, running a hand through his mussed hair, then turning to hug Shiro tightly, resting against his shoulder.   
  
“Thanks again for coming out to get me. As much as I told myself all I needed was to hear your voice, deep down, all I wanted was to be in your arms again.”   
  
Holding him tighter, Shiro showered Keith's head with small, affectionate kisses as the Castle of Lions came closer. “Hey, I know the feeling. You've not even been away long, and it feels like forever.” His eyes glistened, reflected with stars pouring in from the nearby window.   
  
Keith sighed, embracing the safety and warmth he yearned for. “You'd think I'd be used to being apart from you, but that just makes it harder.” He hummed contently, trailing lazy circles upon Shiro’s back. “There’s still tonight? Even if we're not alone, I'll be with all the people I love more than my own life.”   
  
Shiro smirked. “That's very much a possibility given how lonely they've been without you. Let's just say I don't have much room for stretching my legs these night…”   
  
“There's not going to be enough room for all of us in your bed, is there?” Keith laughed, tilting his head up to kiss Shiro briefly. “We'll find a way. As long as we're all together.”

 

“As always,” Shiro responded, meeting those lips with his own. With a smirk, he lifted Keith into his arms, bridal-style.

Keith blushed. “Shiro!”

“Technically, you were wounded out there, and I’m not ready to let you go just yet,” Shiro murmured. Keith smiled, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Good. I wasn’t ready either.”

“That’s the spirit!” Shiro laughed, carrying Keith to the compartment preparing to open upon their arrival. “Ready to say hi to the kids?”

“Yeah, I am. Especially since I bet they’re waiting for us right at the door.” Keith smirked as he heard muffled noises just then. “Yep, that’s them.”

 

Once the Black Lion came to a complete halt, signalling their landing inside the Castle’s hold, the two soul mates watched the door slowly open, blinded by the empowering light of the Altean structure.

Before they even managed to adjust their focus in the face of the brightness, familiar voices echoed in the hold.

“Dad’s back!” Pidge cried. “And see, he brought Mom with him, I knew he would!”

“Oh-Em-Gee!” came a hearty voice that belonged to the Yellow Paladin, who fretted over Keith’s safety since his departure. “He’s okay! Thank goodness!”

“Yeah, those Blade missions are scary! Too bad if we yelled at Kolivan for Mom being in danger so much he’d kick our butts,” Lance grumbled. Keith’s smile grew, his heart warming up at the relieved sentiments of his kids.

“Told you,” Shiro whispered, touched that Keith could see just how much his absence was felt in the heart of his family. “You’re one of us no matter where you are.”

 

In the arms of the man he loved, Keith nestled in close, wanting to make the most of his time with Shiro and the Paladins. Because in the eternity of space and all alternate realities bound together, there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

Keith smiled as the kids, Allura, and Coran rushed over to hug him and Shiro both.

“Home sweet home.”


	2. Banish the Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unconditional devotion goes both ways. When nightmares plague Shiro's every sleeping moment, Keith answers his distress call and rushes to take care of him.

Clouds of pulsating purple envined by hateful black thorns. Golden eyes piercing into his soul, and a voice he _ swore _ he heard before.

And then reality broke.

Shiro woke up drenched in sweat, his heart pounding, his eyes stinging with tears. He was alone; he’d convinced the kids to sleep in their own rooms tonight and now he was regretting it. Alone, the dream’s images still vivid in his head.

Alone, Shiro was helpless to the nightmares that plagued him by sun and by moonlight.

Tossing off the sheets and swinging his hot legs over the side of the bed, Shiro panted harshly, his delirius mind still trying to process the clips from his latest nightmare. A mish-mash of everything from the past week of sleepless nights; strapped to a table, the witch looking down at him, dead bodies at his feet in the arena.

And then, Kolivan, carrying Keith’s lifeless form in his arms.  _ His injuries were too great, we could not save him, he perished on the way to the castle _ ,  _ his last words. _ ..

Shiro doubled over, an anguished sound leaving his quivering lips. Nothing could erase that frightening shard of his dreams from his memory. His love, gone. Never again to brighten his life. The tears of the others, the look of regret on Lance’s face; while he and Keith got along better these days, he knew the Red Paladin regretted any past arguments between them. Pidge’s sniffling as she told Shiro how sorry she was for the loss. Hunk’s sobs, Allura’s anguish at having failed another person, Coran’s quivering lip.

Keith’s eyes, forever closed, almost as if he were sleeping...

_ Keith…! _

Fighting back tears, Shiro leapt out of bed and towards his communication screen, punching in the code for Keith’s own at the base. He had to see him, had to hear his voice, make sure he was still okay.

With a shuddering sigh, Shiro hastily wiped his wet eyes, unwilling to let Keith see how much he was falling apart without him. He took a deep breath, watching the screen come to life, and the beautiful sight of his lover on the other end.

“Shiro?” Keith’s hair was mussed and his eyes half-lidded with sleep, but he was alive, healthy, smiling.

Shiro gave a sigh of relief, blinking back more tears. “Keith,” he murmured. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to see you…”

However, Keith was not convinced, his heart sinking at the sight of his husband’s troubled expression. “Shiro, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” He hesitated, a flicker of fright overcoming him. “Are the kids alright?”

“They’re fine,” Shiro said quietly. “I just… I needed to see you, Starlight, that’s all.”

Keith frowned. “Shiro, you know you don’t have to hide anything from me. What’s wrong?”

The Black Paladin hesitated, not wanting to concern Keith further when he had his own matters to contend with. He had just began to settled down with the Blades missions, and Shiro did not want to interfere with that.

He should have been just content enough to see Keith, to hear him. But the dream still lingered, his heart ached, and all he wanted was to hold Keith in his arms and reassure himself he was still there.

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

Keith shook his head. “You’re never a bother to me.”

Then without hesitation, Shiro confessed, ashamed at his own need. “I want to see you, Keith.”

“I’ll be right there.” Keith didn’t even pause. “I can be to the castle in less than a varga.” He was already packing his things, preparing to sneak out. He didn’t care if he was found out or got into trouble for this, his lover needed him. Shiro smiled gratefully.

“I’ll be waiting for you on the bridge, Starlight.” He quietly left his room, not wanting to disturb the kids, and headed for the bridge.

By the command center, Shiro waited, staring out at the stars while anticipating the bright light of his entire universe. His heart reached out onto the galaxy, desperate for the flawless sight of his lover to ease his worst fears.

Less than a varga had passed before he saw the familiar Blade of Marmora pod outside the window, and in a few tics, Keith was rushing into the structure.

Shiro choked back a cry of relief as he ran to him, gathering him in a nearly desperate embrace, murmuring his name like a mantra. He was warm, wonderfully alive in his arms, so unlike the dream. Shiro buried his face in Keith’s hair, breathing deeply.

“I’m here now, Shiro.” Keith hugged him back, nuzzling his chest. “Want to go to our room?” He could sense how much Shiro needed comfort, how he was holding back his emotions.

Shiro nodded against him, letting Keith quietly lead him down the hall, hand in hand. The gentle glow of the hallway lights caressed them, which to Shiro, was a blessing after waking up in the dark in a cold sweat.

Bathed in the soft whiteness from the lighting, Shiro admired the sight of Keith, alive and by his side. That warm hand in his grounded him, reminding him the nightmare was gone, that Keith was not.

“Sorry about this,” Shiro mumbled, lowering his eyes in embarrassment. “You know, pulling you away from your missions.”

“Hey, don’t be.” Keith laced their fingers together. “You know I’d always come find you if you needed me. Remember, as many times as it takes.”

They reached their room soon enough, and once they were inside with the door shut behind them, Shiro hugged Keith again, struggling to hold back his tears.

“I just needed to be with you so badly...” Shiro choked.

Keith could sense just how hard he was holding himself back, his heart aching for his lover. He guided Shiro to their bed, laying them both down and drawing his head to his shoulder. 

Shiro shuddered. “K-Keith-”

“It’s okay. You’re safe here,” Keith soothed, running his fingers through the shock of white hair. “It’s okay if you need to let it out.”

After surrendering to the tranquil bubble of serenity his husband created for him, Shiro buried his head against Keith’s shoulder, sniffling softly. He cherished the warmth and the scent of his lover, something he missed dearly in his absences with the Blades.

It grounded him, made him feel safe, reassured him of Keith being a part of his life. The tears fell, Shiro crying quietly as Keith stroked his back, whispered soothing reassurances to him. All the while, the Black Paladin kept murmuring “sorry” over and over again.

And Shiro _ hated _ that weakness, like he let a loved one down. Especially Keith, who’d relied on him for support and comfort during his own worst times. _ But you know very well he’ll do anything for you _ , he reminded himself, pulling further into the embrace. 

But that was the greatest fear for Shiro, that sweet and loyal Keith was prepared to do anything for him. In the waking world, Keith was alive, albeit in the services of the Blades, but in his darkest nightmares, that dedication to him was costly.

He would never forgive himself if Keith were hurt or worse because of him. Even if it were due to a Blade mission, he’d still blame himself, because what if a Blade mission involved protecting the team?

A sob tore itself from his throat, and he pressed himself further into Keith’s embrace.

“I dreamed I lost you,” he finally managed to choke out, “you died, Keith. You died, and I...I…”

“Hey.” Keith stroked his face. “It was a dream. If the Blade trials or fighting Zarkon himself didn’t kill me, no mission will.” He smiled, remembering a certain conversation between himself and Shiro a while back. “Sorry to say, but you’re stuck with me.”

A small laughter bubbled from Shiro’s throat, and he sniffed, finally looking up to reveal tender, wet eyes. He cupped Keith’s face, that loving dark gaze lingering on his own ring. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Keith leaned down to brush a brief kiss to his lover’s lips, stroking his damp cheek.

“Never. I always told you I’d follow you across the universe, didn’t I?”

“As many times as it takes,” Shiro added, stealing another soft kiss. “Thanks for coming here.”

“I always will.” Keith kissed Shiro’s lips, cheeks, forehead, the scar on the bridge of his nose. Little by little, Shiro relaxed, the remnants of his nightmare slowly fading away. Keith was here, warm and alive, supportive and loving as always.

Shiro sighed blissfully, every flutter of Keith’s lips a sweet reminder of his presence, their love and commitment. “Keith… You’re _ here _ , with me. Thank you.”

“I love you,” Keith whispered, “and after all you’ve done for me, I won’t do any less. Let me take care of you tonight, Shiro...it looks like you really need it. Not just because of tonight’s nightmare, either.” Shiro nodded, knowing he couldn’t hide from Keith. It had been a bad week overall, he just wanted to forget everything and lose himself in his lover.

“I do. I’ve missed you so much, Starlight.” His fingers stroked the side of Keith’s face, lost in the sight of his entire universe right in front of him. “Heh, it’s sad. It’s not even been that long since I last saw you, and yet it feels like a lifetime.”

“Hey, it’s the same for me.” Keith nuzzled his hand. “It’s like I’m on an extended business trip, even when I know my work is important all I can think about is you. Messaging isn’t enough, even if I can see your face on the viewscreen…”

Shiro smiled. “I know what you mean. It’s like…” Pausing reflectively, nibbling on his lip, his adoration was on full display for Keith, through the softest and most tender eyes. “...We’re entire lifetimes apart.” He took Keith’s hand and placed it over his chest. “But you’re always here. Even when I’m focused on missions and battles, you’re always right here.”

“I always will be,” Keith murmured, feeling the strong beat of Shiro’s heart against his hand. “And someday, I promise I’ll be able to come back home for good. There’s just so much I need to do with the Blade, to learn about my heritage…”

“I know.” Shiro smiled. “I want that for you, Starlight, you deserve to know more about who you are.” He remembered Keith telling him about the fake Shiro, the representation of his fear that wanting to know about himself was selfish, wrong, that Shiro would leave if he chose that over the rest of the team.

_ But nothing will ever make me leave you, Keith, I made a promise long ago that I’d never give up on you _ , he thought, nestling further into Keith’s arms.

_ From the bottom of my heart, I swear I will never leave you, Keith. _

The two spent time together, in quiet bliss, only the reassuring sounds of their beating hearts and soft breathing reminding them that in this night, the worst nightmares were a distant, dreary dream.

Shiro and Keith had each other, and their family slumbering away.

“Better now?” Keith murmured after a while. Shiro nodded, lifting his gaze, Keith gently kissing the remaining tear tracks on his cheeks. “Good.”

“I always feel better with you, Starlight.” Shiro tilted his head up to rub Keith’s nose with his. “I hate pulling you away, but tonight, I…” A flash from his nightmare returned, a painfully still Keith. “...I just had to see you. Silly, huh?”

“No sillier than me begging you to come get me a few weeks ago ‘cause I had a bad day,” Keith said with smile, brushing his lips against his lover’s as he shifted to gently roll him onto his back. “You need me...and I’m going to take care of you tonight.”

“Guess I’m in good hands, then,” Shiro said sweetly, admiring the sight of Keith towering above him. He had always been proud of how far this young man had come, from a fledgling Garrison recruit to a Paladin of Voltron doing Blades work on the side. “You never cease to amaze me, Keith Cat.”

Keith smiled affectionately at the use of one of his favorite nicknames. “I can’t do any less than my best, especially for you.”

Both of Shiro’s hands rested on Keith’s hips supportively, rubbing lazy circles along his skin. His fingers fluttered along scars etched upon his lover’s skin, and his smile fell slightly. It was impossible not to feel worried about the close encounters Keith must have faced as a Blade, narrowly avoiding death every day.

“Keith,” Shiro whispered, still stroking those faint marks. “My Keith…”

“I’m right here.” Keith could sense how shaken his lover still was, placing a hand over his.

After days and nights of enduring a senseless fog inside his own mind, those peculiar headaches he dismissed as his own hardships catching up with him, all Shiro wanted now was to forget. And judging by the kisses and caresses doled out by Keith, he knew his love was more than eager to help him forget.

“I need you,” Shiro murmured, voice thick with raw honesty and vulnerability.

“I know.” Keith began to strip off his armor. “Just relax, love…”

With a beautiful smile dancing upon his lips, Shiro laid back and consented to Keith’s loving hands. Already enraptured by the sight of his soul mate, those captivating eyes, he felt breathless, spellbound by Keith.

“I’m in your hands tonight, my love.” Little by little, his armor and undersuit were stripped off, Keith’s own Blade uniform soon following.

Shiro took in every part of Keith’s flawless body, tracing every curve and muscle on his lover with undying admiration. Dark eyes gazed longingly as Keith exposed himself before Shiro. He sighed, his soft lips blowing the young man a playful kiss. “It breaks my heart whenever you’re away, Keith. I miss everything about you.”

“I miss you, too. I kiss that picture of you every night, but it’s not the same as kissing you,” Keith said quietly, laying atop Shiro and bringing their lips together. Shiro kissed back deeply, passionately, almost urgently, savoring the warmth and the taste of his lips.

An encouraging hand slowly stroked the back of Keith’s neck, along with a tantalising moan of approval. Shiro eagerly responded to the kiss, nibbling teasingly at Keith’s lower lip with a light laugh. Keith’s gentle hands were soon sliding up and down Shiro’s chest, thumbs grazing his nipples, lingering on any scars. Scars that were once a source of shame, failure, dirty deeds done to save his own life.

Keith loved to kiss those scars, to reassure Shiro that all he done in his time as the Champion wasn’t him.  _ You’re not like them, no matter how many battles you fought they could never take away your heart. You only did what you had to to survive _ .

Every time Shiro remembered those days, or Sendak’s taunts, Keith was there to reassure him. Sometimes he wondered what he’d done to deserve someone so wonderful, so loving.

_ Because you saved me _ , Keith would say, every time. All Shiro had done was help him channel his energy and work with his potential, but to someone who’d been brushed aside as often as Keith had, that was everything.

Shivering from the intimate touch, Shiro let the troubling thoughts drift away, existing only in the present with Keith. He had sacrificed too much of his own life, punished by his own mind.  _ You deserve this _ , he told himself,  _ he loves you, you’re his entire universe _ .

“Keith,” Shiro whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his lover’s chin. “My Starlight… Promise me, you’ll always come back?”

“Always.” Keith took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Shiro never needed to ask, there was nowhere Keith would rather be than with him, even if the Blade was important to him. “I love you. No matter what, I’ll always come back to you.”

Placing tender kisses upon each of Keith’s knuckles, Shiro sighed, gazing lovingly at his husband. “Good. My heart is your heart.” Suddenly, he buried his warm face against Keith’s hand, laughing softly. “Wow, that was sappy, even for me.”

“Nah, just sappy enough.” Keith smiled, stroking his face, leaning down to kiss his lips briefly. “I like when you’re sappy...I know how much you love me, but I like hearing it.” It was embarrassing at times, to admit he was so love-starved, so needy, but he knew he could admit it to his lover.

Exposing his hot, burning cheeks and softened eyes, Shiro smiled. “That’s great. I do think the world, no, the universe of you, and I want to keep telling you every chance I get.” He stroked Keith’s hair. “You deserve to hear it as many times as I can tell you.”

Keith’s response was another kiss, deep and passionate, hands slowly moving down Shiro’s chest and torso. Shiro gave him every ounce of love and tenderness he could, and he deserved the same in return. Shiro moaned against his lips, arching his body upwards as Keith’s hands moved lower and lower. He was already fully hard, eager to feel all the love Keith wanted to give him tonight.

The two lovers melted together, the softest touches feathering along sensitive skin, and fluttering whispers between the two. As Shiro gently bucked his hips, his dark eyes twinkling with suggestion, Keith leaned in, caressing the side of his lover’s face.

And then, Keith’s other hand was gently grasping his almost painfully hard cock, and Shiro broke the kiss with a cry of pleasure. Keith stroked him slowly, fluttering his fingers against the shaft, shifting to press a series of kisses along Shiro’s chest.

As Keith’s grip grew more confident, worshipping his lover’s awakened arousal, Shiro moaned with sweet relief, realising just how much he missed this intimacy. Starved of that blissful bond whenever his soulmate was away, Shiro embraced Keith, keeping him close and drinking that emotional and physical connection between the two.

“Keith,” he murmured, “my Starlight, my love, you feel so amazing…”

“Only for you.” Keith’s tongue brushed against his nipple, and Shiro had to bite down on his human hand to keep from crying out too loudly. He didn’t want to wake the kids, after all. They’d be surprised to see Mom here tomorrow morning, though, it hadn’t been long since the last time.

But right now, it was just him and Keith, in their own little world, Shiro lost to everything but his lover’s warmth and the wonderful sensations.

“ _ Nn. _ ” Arching his back, singing sweetly as Keith showered his loving mouth upon him, Shiro felt himself falling further into ecstasy, united bliss with Keith. Kisses scattered across his chest, occasional suckles and licks to his nipples, Keith’s hand stroking his throbbing erection faster, giving him the occasional little squeeze. “Keith,  _ Keith _ , it’s so good, I  _ love _ you, you’re so-” He gasped as Keith’s teeth gently pressed against his nipple. “Ahh! I’m close-!”

At this, Keith released Shiro’s cock, only for a split second before the touch was replaced with the warmth of his mouth, taking in as much of Shiro as he could and sucking deeply. Shiro bit down  _ hard _ on his palm to stifle his shout of ecstasy as everything around him burst into color, light and heat flooding every pore of him.

_ Like a supernova. _

He came back down slowly, a little at a time, and by the time his vision came into focus Keith was looking up at him with a smile...and a few drops of come on his chin. Shiro immediately felt his cheeks go warm with embarrassment.

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry.” Keith smiled. “I didn’t choke, so.” He reached up to wipe his face clean, but Shiro sat up, stopping him.

“Here.” Shiro pulled Keith close, carefully licking away the droplets, tongue tracing the delicate contours of Keith’s chin.

The young man shivered, his heated gaze still focused on Shiro. The sight of his lover, glowing with satisfaction, reawakened his own desire, sparked by the attraction he held for his husband. He wanted to _ claim  _ as much of this perfect moment as possible.

“Shiro,” Keith moaned softly, tilting his head back, allowing his lover further access. Shiro’s tongue trailed along his jaw, down his neck, lingering at his pulse points. A strong, beautiful pulse, reminding Shiro that his love was  _ alive _ , right here with him.

The Paladin moaned deeply, the sweet vibrations muffled against Keith’s tender neck. He simply could not resist having Keith here, now, in his arms, his warmth, his scent, everything that made up the perfection of his soul mate.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, “completely breathtaking. My Keith...you’re my entire universe. I love you so much.”

Closing his eyes, Keith surrendered to Shiro’s loving lips showering him with small nips and kisses. “And I love you too, Shiro. More than I can put into words.” And suddenly, he found himself being shifted onto his back as Shiro r rolled them over, sandwiched between the mattress and his lover’s strong, warm body.

The shift in dynamic, with their bodies fitting perfectly together, encouraged the two to reconnect in a passionate kiss. As Keith hooked his arms around Shiro’s back, pulling him close, the other man let his hands explore his lover, fanning across his chest down to his waist. Shiro felt momentary pangs of sadness when he felt the more recent scars from Keith’s Blade missions, but the warmth of his skin and the steady beat of his heart alleviated such feelings.

_ You’re with me. You’re here, you’ll always be here. _

Breaking the kiss for breath, Shiro whispered his lover’s name, caressing his stomach, then his inner thighs. Every physical touch grounded him, invigorated his life, made him feel safer and more at ease. Keith shivered, his hand grasping Shiro’s metal one, stroking his fingers.

“I thought I was the one taking care of you, here,” he said, almost teasingly.

Shiro smiled, brushing his fingers over Keith’s groin. “I need to feel you, Starlight. And you’ve already done so much for me. Please?”

Stifling a moan between clenched lips, Keith stared hungrily at Shiro, unable to resist the dazzling allure in his husband’s eyes. “ _ Ngh _ … Shiro, you… make it  _ hard _ to refuse.” He slid his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “Very,  _ very _ hard…”

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Shiro asked playfully. Keith’s response was to pull him down for another kiss, long and deep; Shiro parted his lips immediately as his hands caressed every inch of Keith’s body he could reach.

His metallic fingers slowly edged along Keith’s sensitive arousal, trailing a finger cooly at the tip with teasing slowness. A whimper left Keith, followed by a shuddering sigh, pleading with Shiro through shimmering eyes.

“I’m all yours, Shiro,” he whispered, “my Space Ace.”

“Then let me show you how much I love you,” Shiro said, sliding his flesh hand down to Keith’s erection and caressing it with feather-light strokes. Whatever response Keith had in mind was lost in his throat, his hips arching upwards into that gentle touch. Shiro’s lips brushed along the slender expanse of Keith’s neck, finding a sensitive spot and suckling it.

And Keith surrendered to it, whimpering and panting with every loving touch from his Paladin Adonis. His lover’s name spilled easily from his quivering lips, and he held Shiro close, as if the very universe threatened to tear him away from him. Shiro’s strokes grew firmer, his kisses trailing lower and lower until his lips were brushing against Keith’s heart, feeling its strong and gentle beat.

“My Keith,” he whispered, “my Starlight, my universe…”

With small, peppered kisses along Keith’s chest, Shiro showered his lover, determined to give him all the adoration he deserved. His hands savoured every inch of Keith’s body, coming to caress the young man’s legs, his thighs. Warm, slender, he could feel the muscles beneath the skin from Keith’s constant dedication to training and to his Blade missions. Despite Shiro’s constant worries and fears, he knew Keith was strong and he was proud of his husband for his hard work.

His pride for Keith swelled in his heart, growing with every thought, every experience he shared with his husband. Every touch a reminder that Keith would forever be by his side, and eternally in his heart.

Shiro’s strokes grew faster, feeling the heat of Keith’s body increasing with each one. He’d make Keith come like this before he took him, he wanted to make him feel as good as Shiro had felt earlier.  _ And because last time, he made me come twice. I need to return that favor. _

“Shiro,” Keith gasped, “Shiro, you feel so good, I’m getting close…!”

“That’s it, baby,” Shiro whispered, “sing for me, let me hear you.” He focused a bit, and soon Keith noticed a change in the metal fingers, let out a sharp cry as he felt the vibrations racing through his entire body.

“ _ Shiro-! _ ” Close, he was getting so close, the feelings racing through him were almost too much. “Shiro, Shiro, please, I-”

“Mm, I know…” Shiro’s breath was soft, warm against his skin. “Let me take you there.” The vibrations increased, Shiro’s other hand softly caressed his sac, and Keith let out a keening wail as the climax tore through him, everything going white and gold in his vision.

Shiro smiled proudly as he watched his love, taking in the expression on his face, the way he writhed, the sound of his gasps and cries. _ I can’t do enough for you, Keith, my Starlight, my other half. _ This man, who’d claimed his heart so thoroughly Shiro never wanted to give it back.

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro sighed sweetly, intoxicated at the sight of his lover undone before him. Trailing a gentle hand along Keith’s hot, burning face, he smiled happily, his heart bursting with love for the other man. “My beautiful Keith.”

“Keep saying it,” Keith whispered as he slowly came back, “I never get tired of hearing it.”

“And I never get tired of telling you.” Shiro stole a long, lazy kiss, then gazed adoringly into Keith’s eyes. “My beautiful, handsome Keith.”

“My Shiro. My Space Ace…” Keith’s cheeks flushed, his eyes shiny and half-lidded with desire. “Let me feel you. Come inside me…”

With another hungry kiss, Shiro positioned himself between Keith’s trembling legs, his hands gently securing beneath his lover to hold him close. Slowly, he prepared himself, unable to tear his burning gaze from his sweat glistened, flustered boyfriend.

Keith soon felt the slick warmth of Shiro’s fingers inside him, gently stretching and thrusting. He clutched at his lover’s shoulders, rocking his hips against his hand, moaning needily into their kiss.

Every careful movement inside Keith with his fingers elicited the sweetest, most addictive sounds. Those needy little whimpers and moans spilling desperately from his lover, his one and only, shattered Shiro’s restraint.

Keith groaned when he felt those wonderful fingers leaving him, only to shiver when something bigger and harder took their place. He raised his hips, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist as Shiro began to move.

The first slow, sensual thrust sent Shiro’s entire mind into free fall, his heart close to bursting out his chest as he held his  _ Cosmic Starlight _ close, showering him with soft kisses. Whispering Keith’s name along with declarations of love and devotion, cradling his face, loving the sound of Keith’s gasps and moans.

Not even a trace of the week’s nightmares lingered as they made love, slowly, deeply. Their lips came together in another deep kiss, Keith’s arms and legs locked tightly around Shiro, one hand in his hair. Right now, Shiro wished the universe could just  _ stop _ . No missions, no battles, nothing but him and the man he loved more than life itself.

“Shiro,” Keith gasped as they broke the kiss for air, “I’m getting close…!”

Shiro gave a particularly hard, sharp thrust in response, all the while staring down with tender eyes. “Me too, baby, me too. I want to hear you when you come with me…!”

Swiftly, their needy bodies moved together, heat and desire mounting between the two lovers desperate to reach the stars. As Shiro thrust deeper, his gentle kisses showering Keith’s neck were a heartwarming reminder of the love that embraced everything, all for Keith.

And then, the bubble of heat between them burst into stars, filling their vision, electricity racing through their veins. Like the birth of the galaxy, uniting in the arms of two star crossed lovers that protected it.

A sharp gasp left Shiro, enveloped by the pinnacle of pleasure, and saw that Keith felt it too. Nothing could be more beautiful than Keith in the throes of such bliss.

With one last perfect moment, they came together, their loving cries occupying the quiet space, and then falling together. In this moment, nothing else existed, only each other’s warm embrace and the race of their hearts slowing back to normal.

“...Ah,” Shiro panted softly, holding his soul mate close. “Keith… My love… Perfect as always.”

Nuzzling against Shiro’s chest, Keith sighed happily, still radiating with warmth.

“You were too,” he whispered. “I missed this. I know we saw each other just weeks ago, but still…” He looked up at his lover, seeing the haunted anxiety gone from his gaze, his smile peaceful. “Guess I don’t need to ask if you feel better.”

“ _ Much _ better, Starlight,” Shiro said. “We both needed this.”

Nodding weakly, Keith rested his hand on his husband’s chest, lightly tracing the scars there. He smiled, cherishing the quiet intimacy after their lovemaking. Every touch of his fingers was another reminder to Shiro that _ this  _ was real. Keith, alive and warm in his arms, promising in multiple ways that he wasn’t leaving forever anytime soon.

“I like this,” Keith mumbled, tilting his head upwards to meet Shiro’s soothing eyes. “The after… reminding me it’s real, it’s all real… That you’re here with me…”

Shiro chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose. “You read my mind, Starlight.”

“I’m your husband. That’s part of the job,” Keith teased, lightly brushing his lips against Shiro. “I trust the feeling is mutual.”

“Of course,” the Black Paladin answered, placing a soft kiss upon his lover’s forehead. “My heart belongs to you, Keith.”

“And mine to you,” Keith murmured, his eyes soft and a bit wet with tears of joy. “I don’t want it back for as long as I live.”

They held each other, only the sound of their breathing drifting through the still air. Shiro and Keith succumbed to the rare moment of peace, their love and trust within their own personal bubble of happiness, away from the fighting and the war.

In a place where only love existed, even for a moment. No nightmares, no dangerous missions, no threats, no fear.

The peaceful moment was soon broken by the sound of footsteps, muffled chatter, and Shiro realized they’d probably been a bit too loud.

Keith rolled his eyes, while Shiro visibly tensed, aware that they might have been rumbled. A glance at the clock told him that yes, they had stayed up half the night making love and cuddling. Smirking, the younger man turned to his lover. “Another awkward breakfast awaits?”

Shiro grinned. “Wouldn’t have any other kind, baby.” After a long, satisfying stretch, he gave Keith a pleased smile, promise glistening in his gaze. “Ready to face the day, Starlight?”

Keith nodded, smirking mischievously. “After we get cleaned up, of course. They’re gonna know what we were doing, but still.”

And so, Shiro the Black Paladin shifted, propping himself upward before sliding a leg over each side of Keith, straddling him. He gazed down, intoxicated with love for his beautiful husband. His reason for awakening in the morning, and facing the evils of the universe with their family.

“Shall we?”

They exchanged one more deep, passionate kiss before they reluctantly broke from their embrace to hurriedly clean up and dress. When they came out into the hall, they were greeted by hugs and chatter from their kids, who dragged them to the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Shiro greeted them, curiosity clouding his face, then worry he exchanged with his husband.

The fear that they had been overheard.

“We didn’t know Mom was coming back again,” Pidge said in a much too innocent tone. Lance and Hunk tried not to snicker, while Allura just blushed, poking her possibly soon-to-be boyfriend in the side.

“Yes, well. It’s good to see him, nonetheless!”

Crimson crept upon Shiro’s cheeks as he tried to explain the matter, but his embarrassment betrayed his authority. “Keith was nearby, and dropped in. Last night.”

“And he waited this long to say hello to us?” Hunk pouted. “Guys, Dad was totally hogging Mom, can you believe it?”

Keith laughed sheepishly. “Well, I was  _ so  _ tired when I came in, and I figured you guys were sleeping, too...but hey, we’ve got the rest of the day before I go back!”

“You sure about that?” Lance piped in, sharing a cheeky look with Pidge. “‘Cause the last time you said that, you and Dad said you had important stuff to take care of, then you -”

“ _ Lance _ .” Shiro gave him his best Dad Look. “What have we said about prying into others’ business, young man?” Lance gave a small  _ eep  _ and promptly closed his mouth.

“Let’s just be happy that Mom’s back for a day, okay?” Hunk said, beaming at the good vibes in the room. “We should make the most of a full house.”

Keith took in the happy faces in the room, unable to hold back his own smile from the infectious cheer cast from his Paladin family. He sighed, knowing it was useless to resist the pride he had for his friends, even when apart from them.

“I’m back.”

As they sat down at the table, talking and laughing, Shiro felt the remains of a great weight lifted from him. The past week was over, and with any luck, he wouldn’t have any nightmares for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to show the other side of the hurt/comfort in the middle of the night scenario. :3 Canon's shown us that Keith will drop everything for Shiro's sake, and comfort sex is such a beautifully iddy trope.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from a Hurt/Comfort RP set during Keith's Blade Missions. It's hard not to imagine Keith getting awfully lonely and homesick during his absences, and the guilt he would feel at a fellow Blade dying to save him. Being away from his loved ones would definitely weigh on him given the Paladins are the only family he has.
> 
> Good thing Shiro is just a call away to come and comfort him. <3
> 
> Posted on Shiro's Birthday? Double yay.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> ~ThatScottishShipper


End file.
